


Kids In The Dark

by DashFlintceschi



Category: All Time Low, Bring Me The Horizon, You Me At Six
Genre: Bring Me The Horizon - Freeform, Hide and Seek, M/M, Max freaks out, all time low - Freeform, you me at six - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max has a fun idea, his friends don't really agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This came from the extra scenes on the Paranormal Activity 4 DVD. Came out a little more angsty than I meant it to.

Max looks around his living room in irritation. They’re supposed to be having fun, but all of his friends are sprawled out on couches and chairs, and even the floor. He huffs in annoyance, but then an idea comes to him.

“Alright, come on guys, we’re going to play a game,” he announces loudly, and he’s met with a mixture of curious noises and groans.

“Come on, man, I just ate, like, a whole pizza,” Alex whines, but Max is persistent.

“Come on, this shit is getting boring, let’s have some fun!” He insists, and they all get to their feet, some less enthusiastically than others.

“Right, what’s this fuckin’ game of yours, then?” Jordan asks, and Max grins.

“Right, it’s kinda like hide and seek-” he’s cut off by groans and protests. “Come on, either way, it’s better than sitting around doing nothing, right?” He defends, and they quiet down. “Alright, basically, the only differences are, one person hides, and the rest of us look for them, and when each of us finds him, we hide with him, the last one to find everyone loses; and we do it with the lights off, ok?” There’s some mumbles about ‘childish bullshit’, but they all still agree. They turn all the lights off, Alex volunteers to hide first; mostly just so he can sit down again; and the rest of them start counting to sixty as he wanders sluggishly from the room.

Once they get to sixty, they use the flashes on their phones for light as they all dart off in different directions. Max is pretty sure he’ll win, it is his house after all, of course he’s going to know every hiding spot in the place. As time goes on, though, he gets less confident. The thudding footsteps and shouts that filled the house at first have slowly tapered away to silence, and none of them have ran past him for a while.

He’s starting to think he’s in some shit horror film, until he opens a cupboard, and finds Alex and Jack wrapped around each other, too focused on each other to even notice his disgusted noise as he closes the door again. He starts to notice a pattern as he finds Josh and Dan entwined together in the pantry; Oli and Jordan in the cupboard under the stairs; and Zack and Tom lying in the empty bathtub, of all fucking places.

He’s had enough as he stands at the bottom of the stairs.

“Alright, everyone get the fuck out here!” He roars, and they all creep out, looking sheepish and slightly afraid of him. “This was supposed to be fucking fun, and all you fuckers did is ditch me, and remind me that I’m constantly the fifthteenth fucking wheel! All I wanted was one night with my friends without everyone fucking reminding me that I’m forever fucking alone!” He snarls, glaring at all of them.

“Come on, dude, you’re not ‘forever alone’,” Rian argues, throwing his arm around Max’s shoulders.

“Well, it’s starting to fucking feel like it. Especially with all you dickbags constantly ditching me to eat each other’s faces all over the fucking place,” he snaps, shrugging Rian’s arm off.

They stand in silence for a few moments, Max fuming, no-one knowing what to say, until Lee sighs.

“Look, this isn’t an argument anyone can win, so let’s just… We’ll keep playing your game, and we’ll do it properly this time,” he suggests, and Max sighs.

“Fine, I’m hiding first,” he agrees quietly, and the rest of them nod, heading into the living room to count.

Ten minutes go past, and Max is starting to think they’ve done it again. He gives them the benefit of the doubt for now, though. The small cupboard behind his bed is a damn good hiding place, after all. Sure enough, a few minutes later, the door opens, and Chris grins as he shuffles in, closing the door behind himself as he settles down beside Max.

“Y’know, I don’t think we’ll all fit in here,” he whispers, and Max laughs softly.

“Yeah, but how many of them d’you think will actually find us?” He whispers back, making Chris snort.

“That’s true. I mean, they’re all trying their hardest, to make up for earlier, but I found you by accident, and I’m pretty sure most of them won’t think to look here,” he agrees.

True to their prediction, only Dan, Nicholls and Rian find them, and that’s only because Dan knew the cupboard was there, and Rian and Nicholls were together when they found them entirely by accident. It takes three hours before Matt’s voice rings out.

“Alright, we give up, where the fuck are you?!” It takes some time, wriggling and swearing before they all manage to squeeze out. By the time Max slides out last, the noise has alerted the others, and they’re all standing in Max’s room looking dumbfounded.

“How the fuck were we supposed to find you there?!” Vegan demands, and Max grins.

“That’s kind of the point of the game, dickhead,” he laughs, and the rest of them snort.

“Whatever, your parents got any booze?” Alex asks disinterestedly, wandering away to look without waiting for an answer.

“Aren’t your parents due back in a couple of hours?” Josh asks with a laugh, and Max shrugs.

“Better make sure we’re too trashed to care when they start screaming, then, eh?” He responds, following Alex as he remembers his dad has a decent bottle of whiskey hidden under the sink.


End file.
